


far away

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночная поездка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far away

**Author's Note:**

> для Natit1245

Нет никакого договора. Все просто – только жми на газ. 

Можно ехать по встречной – ночная трасса располагает к этому.

На глазах солнцезащитные очки, потому что им смешно.

Все стекла опущены, вместо музыки только шум разрезаемого холодного воздуха.

Они едут вперед и в никуда. Нет начала, нет конца, нет цели.

Смех остается позади, растворяясь среди спящих деревьев.

– Мы бежим?

– Мы развлекаемся.

На крутых поворотах скорость почти не сбавляют – так страшнее и острее.

Ночью они другие, не помнят своего прошлого и не думают о будущем. 

– Смотри.

Когда солнце начинает подниматься, они всегда закрываются. Запирают ощущение свободы глубоко внутри.

Хранят свою тайну.

Пока не наступает следующая ночь.

И два маленьких глупых оборотня, которым все еще скучно жить, не становятся двумя незнакомыми друг другу людьми.


End file.
